From Your Lips
by PhoebeSnow
Summary: Sherlock and Molly are both creatures of pleasure, so it only makes sense that they'd be drawn to each other during their most vulnerable - and passionate - moments.
1. An Eyefull

_Sherlock catches Molly in a private moment._

* * *

Sherlock unlocked the door to Molly's flat and closed it swiftly. He borrowed her camera for a case earlier today - and it had been a solid seven of all things! - which was now solved. Today had been quite interesting and Sherlock felt a bit more fatigued than usual from the legwork.

All he wanted to do was drop off the camera, head back to Baker Street and collapse in his bed. But he also wanted to ask Molly if she'd like to have coffee with him tomorrow. Their professional relationship had developed quite well and as for their friendship, Sherlock had decided that he wanted to take a step forward and date Molly.

It was clear to him that she still had feelings for him from the way her eyes sparkled whenever he came into Bart's and on the occasions that he asked her to accompany him on a case, he realised that they worked incredibly well together. Not to mention that he really enjoyed her company. So it made perfect sense that they'd start seeing each other in a more intimate setting.

"Molly?" Sherlock called softly and looked around. She wasn't in the kitchen or the living room, so she was probably in her room getting dressed for bed. The detective made his way down the hall to Molly's door and found it open by just a crack.

 _"Sherlock."_

What?

The way Molly said his name like that, husky, breathless and full of desire (?) made Sherlock's eyes widen. Curiousity got the best of him and he gently pushed open the door.

All at once, her naked body lying on the mattress filled his vision and a musky scent permeated his nostrils. Molly had her hand between her legs, working furiously to bring herself to completion. Her hips bucked up against her hand repeatedly and the beautiful brown hair he rarely saw out of a ponytail was now splayed around her like a chestnut halo.

Rosy pink nipples pointed in the air to greet him and were no doubt, hardened due to sexual arousal. Sherlock's fingers itched to touch her and make her moan even more than she already was. The sultry move of her hips as she thrust against her own hand made his mouth go dry and he licked his lips as he watched her, entranced.

"Fuck, Sherlock! Yes, right there!" Molly's cleft of dark hair was glistening and no doubt, wet because of her ministrations.

Sherlock wanted nothing more than to go to her and bury his tongue inside her core, lapping up every inch of her weeping femininity. It wasn't enough to just look at her. He needed to touch her, to bury himself in her wet heat. Images of Molly whimpering beneath him, her breasts bouncing as he filled her with his cock, with a look of unadulterated pleasure in her eyes made him moan.

She had never been more tempting to him than she was now, but this was wrong, so very, _very_ wrong. Sherlock caught Molly in an extremely private moment and by watching her, he was violating their trust and from the hard on in his pants, he'd proved that he was just as bad as any other base, red blooded male.

For the longest time, he prided himself on being so much better. Yet, here he was, staring at Molly as she masturbated, with his name on her lips. Sherlock couldn't turn his eyes away as she moaned and writhed back and forth. Her legs trembled and the thrusts of her hand became more erratic as time passed.

He could tell that she was close to orgasming and his pants grew tighter as her cries grew louder.

"Oh, God, _yes_! Please, Sherlock!"

Molly shouted more words that were unintelligible and curse laden before letting out a long sigh in pleasure. Slowly, she moved her hand from her dripping womanhood, and a lazy smile spread on her lips. Clearly, she was fully spent. The petite pathologist wiped her hand on a cloth that she'd left on the opposite pillow.

What Sherlock would have given to be the one who put that satisfied smile on her face. How many times, he wondered, did she masturbate with his name on her lips and her fingers in her core because she didn't have the man she obviously wanted in her bed? She deserved so much better than self pleasure.

Sherlock felt like a fool for missing out on sharing the sensual explorations of the flesh with Molly Hooper. If he hadn't been so condescending and hurtful to her in the past, they might have been right there together.

There was nothing for the detective to do, but leave. So he backed away, but in his hast, he stumbled and bumped into the wall, a misstep which alerted Molly to his presence. She turned to look at the door and her eyes widened once she realised who was behind it.

"Sherlock?"

The shock in her voice made him feel a terrible rush of shame and Sherlock ran as fast as he could. Molly called his name, but by the time she donned her dressing gown and made her way outside, he'd already hailed a cab and was on his way to Baker Street.


	2. Night Touch

Molly goes to Sherlock's flat to confront him.

* * *

Molly watched Sherlock's taxi drive away and stood in the street, dumbstruck. Her heart pounded so hard she felt it in her ears as she stormed back into her flat and slammed the door.

 _Well, this is just great._

With Sherlock no doubt feeling embarrassed at being caught looking at her - which was pretty hilarious as she was the one who should feel embarrassed, since **she** was the one caught masturbating to a man she'd been in love with for several years - things would certainly be awkward between them unless she chased him down.

And that's exactly what Molly did. She was already in her dressing gown and didn't feel like putting on proper clothes, so she hurriedly shoved her feet in her shoes, grabbed her keys and and headed outside again. In moments, she hailed a taxi and was on her way to Baker Street.

She clenched her hands into fists and unclenched them, feeling adrenaline run through her. Of course she was nervous at the thought of confronting Sherlock about something that was honestly _way_ overdue, but she wasn't going to let him run from her. He'd seen her in an incredibly vulnerable moment and then, escaped to avoid a confrontation. Well, not this time. They were going to have a talk, whether he wanted it or not.

In record time, she reached Baker Street and after paying the cabbie, she ran up the steps of his flat and stopped when she reached his door. To her surprise, it was unlocked and she turned the door knob, pushing it open.

What she saw made her mouth run dry.

Several feet away on the couch lie a disheveled Sherlock. His shirt, shoes and socks had been taken off and his trousers were pooled around his ankles. Molly licked her lips as she saw Sherlock's fingers wrapped around his shaft, moving up and down with slow, even strokes.

"Oh, fuck me, Molly. Take what you want, baby."

 _Baby?_

Molly's ears turned red as she heard the filthiest words come out of Sherlock's mouth, along with her own name several times. The husky sound of his baritone voice as he moaned and pumped his member made her core grow increasingly wet.

 _I really should have put on a pair of knickers._

Seeing Sherlock in such a compromising position made Molly's mind go blank and she just stared at him in rapture, eyes glued to his slender fingers and his swollen cock. He looked like a marvellous statue, pale and imposing.

He shouted more with each thrust. "A-ah, fuck! Yes, Molly, just like that! Take my cock, take it all."

Eventually, Molly's brain screamed at her to open her mouth and alert Sherlock to her presence. After all, he had seen her naked and writhing on her own bed. Now, he'd get a taste of his own medicine - except, she wasn't going to take off and leave when he climaxed. She'd just interrupt his wanking.

"I had no idea I have such an effect on you, Sherlock."

Sherlock stiffened and his eyes widened as he realised that his pathologist was in the room. "Molly..." That husky voice rattled her to her core and she squeezed her legs together. A brief glance at his hard on and she noticed pre cum was already dripping from the tip. God, he looked glorious and ready to be debauched.

Instinctively, she kicked the door shut and locked it, then, turning around, she began to undo the tie of her dressing gown. Sherlock's eyed widened as large as she'd ever seen them when she let the covering slide to the floor, revealing her naked body to him.

Molly watched his reaction as she slowly walked over to him on the sofa. With her body so close to his face, Sherlock could no nothing but stare at her, pupils dilated, pulse wild and breathing erratic. Clearly, he was aroused.

A chuckle left Molly's lips and she sat down on the edge of the sofa. "Like what you see?" Leaning down to his face, she kissed him hard, smirking as one of his hands gripped her waist and held her tightly.

For a while, they sat there, lips pressed to each other and hands groping whatever flesh they could. Molly smelled the combined scent of she and Sherlock's musky arousal. It was intoxicating to her and she moaned as it continued to permeate her nostrils.

Before she knew what she was doing, Molly reached forward, moved his hand off his member and began stroking it with her own palm. Sherlock moaned and ground his hips up, pushing against her hand. Her forefinger covered his slit as her other fingers pumped him again and again.

All they did was look at each other wordlessly, but their eyes were full of intense heat and lust. Then, Molly moved her lips to Sherlock's cheek, whispering in his ear. "I'm going to finish what you started. Then I'm going to fuck you and finish what _we_ started. Any questions?"

She took Sherlock's eyes rolling in the back of his head to be his answer.


	3. The Sweetest Sin

_Molly and Sherlock finish what they started.  
_

* * *

Molly placed tiny kisses on Sherlock's brow and smirked at his erection as she pumped him up and down. The whimpers and moans coming from his mouth made her feel a sense of pride. **She** was doing this to him, making him wild with desire.

"I like you like this," she whispered in his ear. "You're so hard and needy for me, aren't you?" Molly ran her tongue down Sherlock's ear and let her fingers dance along his torso, brushing his nipples.

Sherlock bucked his hips to her hand and panted. "God, Molly, _yes_."

"Did you think I wanted you to watch me touch myself only to leave when you were caught?"

"N-No!"

"Well, you left anyway and I _didn't_ like that, Sherlock. I think it's only fair that I have my fun with you, don't you think so?" He murmured something Molly couldn't quite hear, so she paused her ministrations and squeezed his hard on. "I didn't catch that."

Sherlock gasped and he looked at her with pleading eyes. " _Yes!_ Fuck! Molly, please! Do whatever you want to me, just **don't** stop!"

"Mm, that's what I wanted to hear." Molly grinned and continued to slide her hand on him. Then she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his parted mouth. Faster and faster, she stroked him until finally, he came with a loud shout and his seed sprayed all over Molly's palm and his stomach.

"So messy. I'll get something to clean you up before we continue." She shakily stood up and went to the bathroom, held a fresh cloth under the faucet and brought it back with her to the living room.

Sherlock had been lying on the sofa with an expectant look and when she came back, he brightened up.

"Happy to see me?" She sat down next to him and gently wiped the cum off his body.

"Are you kidding? After what you just did, I feel like the luckiest man alive," he breathed.

A few more wipes and Sherlock was all clean. She set the cloth on the edge of the coffee table and gave him a sultry look. "You say that now, but you haven't been inside of me yet. I promise, that'll be even better than me wanking you off."

Sherlock groaned and tugged her down to press his hot mouth to hers. Molly gasped and giggled when he slid his fingers along her collarbone, caressing each inch of flesh. He kissed her nose gently and moved against her, positioning himself on top of her.

He laved her body with his mouth, tugging her nipple between his lips and cupping her backside with his free hand. Playfully, he slapped her bum, smiling when she cooed and shimmied in his grasp, bringing their bodies closer together.

Molly's core was already dripping and every kiss, nip, grope and suckle he placed upon her skin caused her inner walls to clamp down desperately. She was definitely enjoying the foreplay, but she needed _more_ ; she needed him inside.

"Sherlock...I can't take it anymore!"

The detective nosed the underside of her breasts and flicked his tongue out, making a cool trail across the skin. That sexy baritone voice filled her ears as he said, "What do you want, Molly? Use your words." His long finger dipped between her folds and she gasped, squeezing her thighs together in reaction.

It was a bit hard to focus with him caressing her and making her mewl in pleasure. Molly's eyelids fluttered and she dug her fingers into Sherlock's hair. Their places were reversed. Now, **he** was the one in charge and driving her crazy with his touches. Not that Molly would complain about it.

"Oh, Sherlock! Please!" Her hips bucked up again, feeling the press of his shaft graze her entrance.

Sherlock plunged deeper into her heat, adding another finger until he found Molly's nub of pleasure and stroked it sensuously. "No, no. Say what you want. _Talk_ to me."

"I want you to fuck me! Fill me with your cock and make me yours!"

"That's my girl," he crooned.

He rubbed her a few more times - thank God he was such a talented musician; the man had a talent for playing the violin and _her_ as well - before removing those elegant fingers and kissing her with tenderness. Then, he plunged into her warm depths inch by inch.

Sherlock rocked into her with precision, snapping his hips into hers. Every thrust was so filling and stretched her, making her eyes roll in the back of her head. Molly's breasts bounced against his chest and Sherlock let out a possessive growl, delighted by the way she whimpered and cried in response to his movements.

Molly could barely think as her lover - her _lover!_ \- pushed his way into her between her thighs. The seductive sound of their hips smacking together was like music to her ears and she tightened her hold around his neck, pulling him closer and pushing deeper into her. Who knew that Sherlock would be such a wonderful in bed?

"Sherlock, ahh! I'm so close!"

Tears slid down Molly's cheek as she felt her petals begin to flutter around Sherlock's length. One, two, three more strokes, and she arched her back, screaming his name as a wave of pleasure ran through her, giving her body tremors. Her orgasm triggered Sherlock's and he roared out own his release, filling her with his seed.

After taking a moment to catch his breath, Sherlock rested his forearms on the sofa, careful not to crush Molly with his weight. A lazy smile spread on his face and he gathered her in his arms, moving her on top of him.

"Well, I feel thoroughly debauched," he said with a laugh.

Molly couldn't stop from laughing herself and playfully swatted his chest. "Serves you right for ogling me earlier. Next time, just announce your presence." She reached down to take his now limp penis in her hand. "I do prefer _this_ filling me instead of my own fingers. It's more satisfying."

Sherlock kissed her nose. "I'll take that under advisement, darling."


End file.
